metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops
Metal Gear Solid:Portable Ops Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops is an entry of the MGS series for the PSP platform. MPO stars Big Boss and is set in the 1970's. The main story revolves around Big Boss starting up FOXHOUND and is 100% canon (unlockable characters are an exception). Story Overview Set in 1970, six years after the events of Operation: Snake Eater, members of the FOX unit have started a revolt and taken over a base in South America known as La Peninsula de los Muertos where a new type of weapon based on the Shagohod is being developed. Naked Snake (still going under the code-name Snake, not feeling worthy of inheriting The Boss' code-name) has been charged with leading the revolt, despite the fact he had defected from the unit several years before hand. Snake, together with the sole survivor of the Green Berets, Roy Campbell, set out to take out the FOX unit and destroy the ultimate weapon, Metal Gear. A more detailed Overview is currently being compiled. Recruiting Allies Snake can capture enemies and recruit them as allies to his side. During gameplay this is possible by knocking out your enemies and taking them to Roy's truck, or delivering them to a nearby ally for interrogation and subsequent recruitment. It is also possible to use the PSP's Wi-Fi system to generate new soldiers. Allies can also be "Taken" during a Real online match (as opposed to VR, where they cannot be taken), or traded via Wi-Fi. Multiplayer There are two modes of online match. VR battles which allow you to keep all your soldiers at the end and Real battles. In Real mode you lose any soldiers that get killed and your opponent gets to keep them. To prevent losing your whole squad you can use the white flag to surrender and keep the rest of your squad. Music Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops also comes with a complete score done by Norihiko Hibino, Takahiro Izutani, Yoshitaka Suzuki, Kazuma Hinnouchi, Nobuko Toda and Akihiro Honda while Kazuma Hinnouchi, Nobuko Toda and Akihiro Honda who composed the ending theme- "Calling to The Night" but was arranged by Norihiko Hibino. The Ending Theme's vocals are provided by Natasha Farrow, and lyrics by Nobuko Toda. Harry Gregson-Williams was unable to help compose the game's music due to schedule conflicts with Tony Scott's film Deja Vu and Hideo Kojima's Metal Gear Solid 4: Guns of the Patriots. Visit Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops OST for track listings. Portable Ops PLUS At the Sony Press Event in 2007, Kojima Pro. announced Portable Ops PLUS, which will focus much more on the Online Play aspect of MPO, aswell as including a new single player campaign known as "Infinity Mission". The game will feature new on-line levels (such as the "Metal Gear REX Hangar" from Metal Gear Solid) and new characters (such as Raiden and Old Snake). Characters Returning characters * Naked Snake (Big Boss) * Para-Medic * Major Zero * Sigint * Ocelot * EVA * Ivan Raidenovitch Raikov * Roy Campbell New characters * Null * Gene * Python * Cunningham * Elisa * Ursula * Jonathan See Also *Character Gallery/Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops OST *Metal Gear Solid 3: Snake Eater *Metal Gear Solid *Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops Plus Category:Games Category:Metal Gear Solid: Portable Ops